Wedding
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: It's the night of Light and Misa's wedding reception, and Light cannot help but notice how tantalizing L is. He second guesses his wedding, falling into an act of romance, surrendering to his temptations. LxLight. Threesome.
1. Clandestine Affair

This is my first time writing a Light x L pairing, and I had a little trouble with it, but I think it came out pretty good for my first time. Ahaha. Please read and review, and don't forget to give suggestions and feedback. Thank you.

* * *

**Wedding**

Clusters of reception guests drifted about the dance floor, practically concealing every inch of floor-space able to be seen with the naked eye, swaying freely amongst flashing lights and an upbeat tempo. Every guest stood dancing atop the dance floor, smiling, and perhaps a little too blissful from one glass of wine too many.

Nevertheless, each and every guest was dancing – except for _one_.

With the poise of a prim groom, Light gently lowered his glass to the bar table. He kept his gaze narrow and focused through the crowds of people, to one wall in particular – the one right near the door. There was a figure standing alone, somewhat hunched, clad in a pure-black dinner jacket and similarly hued trousers. His white dress shirt contrasting perfectly with his eerily pale complexion and dark, wild hair, his lean form perfectly fit in the sharp suit.

The man was handsome, Light admitted mentally, feeling his hand curl to a loose fist at his side. The man was unmistakable, clearly identifiable.

He knew him, and suddenly, he had to talk to him.

_Why the sudden urge? Why the yearning?_

That didn't matter.

Light turned to look at the bartender, who had just begun to refill his glass of wine. He held up a hand to stop the man. He met his caterer's eyes.

"If you'll excuse me…for a moment," he pardoned quietly, despite the noise of the blaring music. "I have to use the bathroom." He started to turn away. The bartender's reply morphed to indistinct words in the back of his mind - unimportant. Light refocused his eyes on the wall, and yet again, at the lone figure. The figure lifted his head in such an aloof motion, letting his dark eyes glance at Light.

He stepped from the wall and moved to exit.

Light pursued.

Amane Misa, his beautiful bride, slipped in front of him at the center of the dance-floor, at the center of all commotion. Her hand came against his chest, her other grasping his hand with a tender squeeze. His reddish-brown eyes fell over her.

She blinked."Light?" she spoke through the noise. "Where are you - "

"The bathroom, Misa," Light interjected as gently as he could, giving her hand a small squeeze of reassurance. Clandestinely, he flicked his eyes towards the door. He let go and pecked a quick kiss on her cheek. "I won't be long."

Glancing after him, there was a flicker of unease in her innocent complexion, but she dismissed the feeling with a wide smile. She perked up, and then threw a wave.

"Okay, Light!"

Light stepped into the hall.

The faint sound of a delicate piano melody floated about the elegant atmosphere, only emphasizing the beauty of the lavish banquet hall. He adjusted his tie - a nervous habit - and continued onward, letting the rhythmic patter of his footsteps sound dully against the carpeted floor, barely in the secluded environment.

In a moment, Light paused in front of his destined door. His eyes scanned the words attached to its frame.

Bathroom.

His hand came against it, easing it ajar, then fully passable. The reddish-brown hue of his eyes seemed to deepen as he scoped the room for him, searching for any sign of that wild mane of black hair, pale skin, dark eyes…

"Hello?" he spoke quietly into the silence.

The scent of several colognes washed over him, enveloping his form in their oh-so-enticing aromas of rich spices, sophistication, and masculinity. Nevertheless, he ignored the fragrances with a slit of his eyes.

Finding him was crucial.

The patter of his footsteps, again, came dully against the flooring. Straightening himself until he stood poised, he made a small turn at the end of the miniature hallway, following the path of red-hued carpeting. There, he saw a love seat across from an identical other, and an end table fit snug between two comfortable chairs.

A platter of wrapped candies sat atop the table – and a hand reach for them.

Light followed the hand with only his eyes, feeling his throat funnel to barely allow air to pass through. He followed along a black sleeve, to a shoulder, to a face and a pair of imploringly dark eyes.

_Dark eyes_.

Light made a small sound of surprise, and a little embarrassment. The man shot his eyes to the other's and crossed his gaze, using skilled fingers unravel a mint-chocolate candy, letting its smooth frame become exposed through its torn, foil covering. Light watched it disappear in the man's mouth, watched it lay on his tongue, and disappear in one, simple bite. His own throat ran dry, but nevertheless, he betrayed the feeling with a confident step forward. Those dark eyes refused to waver in their locked gaze.

His speculation of this man was correct. It was obvious. The way he sat, the way he acted…the way he _watched_ him…

This man…

Light opened his mouth to speak, but his words were interjected.

"What is it, Light-kun?" the quiet, almost delicate, question mustered between bites of chocolate. "You followed me here – for what."

A brief moment of hesitation accentuated a trace of unease in Light's complexion. He dropped his eyes for a moment with a clandestine grin. With a gentle chuckle, the atmosphere suddenly became light hearted, almost too friendly.

"I'll be honest with you, Ryuzaki-san." He looked up. "I didn't think you would dress formally for even this," he spoke softly. "If you recall the freshmen speech we gave together at To-Oh, a couple years ago."

Ryuzaki suppressed a smile with a turn of his form, a reach to pluck another wrapped candy from the platter.

"Ah'…Yes," he replied in a quiet voice. Unraveling the sweet's thin wrapping with subtle movements of his fingers, he brought the candy to his mouth. "I figured I should dress properly for this…" He met Light's eyes with a faint smile. "It is your _wedding_ night, after all."

Light returned the affectionate smile.

The atmosphere… it was unusually warm, abnormally boundless in a sort of affection, oddly harmonious…Yet, there was another emotional entity floating above their heads – a feeling neither one of them was willing to neither declare, nor act upon any time soon.

Was it love?

Awkward silence enveloped them both, and was disrupted by an easy shift from Ryuzaki.

Light adjusted his tie and lowered his gaze. "…Well, thank you. I know dressing in such formal attire is a real challenge for you, Ryuzaki, as opposed to what you usually wear."

Ryuzaki spoke nothing in reply, instead watching in an unblinking gaze. Light, despite the tension that caused his form to grow taut, swallowed uneasily and gave a wry smile.

Audible, just barely, he murmured, "You look great, Ryuzaki."

Silence.

In the quietude, there was no awkward tension or terrible disbelief drifted about them. That was nonexistent and had been since Light's appearance. A sort of warmth and gentle bliss, ones that only affection could bring, encased them both. Although the exchanged glances and smiles were coy, there was a hint of seductiveness in both hues of eyes, an unspoken eagerness for erotic foreplay and perhaps something more. Light took the confident stride forward with a hand outstretched for Ryuzaki, and a bright-white smile to add.

"C'mere," Light murmured.

He spoke the simple command, but told him no information as to what he planned to do with him. Was it what both of them were thinking, but were too coy to divulge?

Light escorted Ryuzaki to the miniature hall of bathroom stalls, guiding the man to one in particular - one fairly large – at the end of the aisle. He let his hand slip from Ryuzaki's loose grasp, let his fingers gently push the door shut and slip the bar through the lock to fasten the stall secure. He did not turn to face Ryuzaki. A lopsided smile tugged at a corner of his mouth. The moment was truly perfect. They were alone. The lighting was dim, the piano melody played about the atmosphere, and a delectable combination of men's colognes coasted amid the room. Not to mention, Light had a gorgeous man.

Beautiful.

Unblinkingly, Ryuzaki watched tentatively. He took a wary shuffle forward. "Light-kun," he questioned lowly. "What is the meaning of this?"

Light turned and carried himself to the man. He let his hands rest atop Ryuzaki's shoulders, letting his palms and fingers conform to their curved forms. "Shhh, Ryuzaki-san," he hushed him, bringing his lips against one of his cheeks. His tongue dared to slip from its shelter of the warmth of his mouth, daring to lap at the smooth skin. "Mmmm…"

Ryuzaki shivered. Wisps of air departed from Light's mouth and grazed the side of his face, temporarily warming the area of skin. It was subtle, although sensational.

"Light-kun…" the man could barely murmur. "…Wh-What…" His voice trailed.

Light eased him against the wall, his fingers massaging into the soft fabric of the shoulder padding and smooth tuxedo material. Ryuzaki surrendered to Light's touch – his _control_ - growing lax against the bathroom stall with a quivering sigh. Then, there came an unfamiliar noise from his throat – a low croon of pleasure – beneath already quickening pants. The noise vibrated a second time. He whimpered.

"Ohhh…"

"Yes," Light breathed. "Just like that."

Ryuzaki felt Light's hands slide from his shoulders to the center of his chest, pressing into him. And gradually, little by little, his jacket loosened around his frame and the buttons became undone. His dark eyes fell to Light's dexterous hands. Subconsciously, his own hands latched to the other man's hips and reached out, longing to feel his contracting muscles, hard bone, and progressing erection. He grasped.

"Light-kun…" the airy breath.

"Shh, Ryuzaki-san," Light hushed him again, letting the sharp, black dinner jacket fall freely to the tiled flooring. His hand fell against Ryuzaki's chest. He started to plant small kisses against Ryuzaki's cheek, letting his fingers tease one of the man's nipples. Ryuzaki writhed. A scarlet flush washed across his cheeks. He desperately kissed back.

"Light-kun," he whispered his name yet another time. "Mmm…Easy."

"You're already seduced," the erotic murmur in his ear. "That didn't take long, Ryuzaki. I'm impressed…" Light began to undo the buttons of the man's white dress shirt, making sure each fastener was undone slowly, methodically, deliberately…

The shirt tumbled to the floor.

Ryuzaki stood, bare-chested, the pale tone of his skin emphasized beneath the dim lights. The awkwardness of not only his visage, but his nature was made clear – dark eyes hidden behind locks of dark hair, his inelegant stance... Even if awkward, Light loved his quirkiness. He couldn't get enough of it, and believed he never would satisfy is passionate addiction.

Smoothly, even gently, Light took the base of Ryuzaki's neck. He let his lips flutter against the base of his throat, tracing over every contour and groove of his collar bones. He kissed up the rigid texture of his throat, dragging his tongue against the small curve of his Adam's apple, letting his warm exhales wash over the man's wettening skin. Ryuzaki cringed and cried out. Light's lips kissed and fluttered, again, sending subtle vibrations rattling through his lover's neck. Ryuzaki groaned in reply – over and over - shivering at Light's skillful mouth.

"Uhnnn'…Ohhh…Ohhhh…Ahhh'…" Ryuzaki pushed out.

At his chin, Light kissed. A hand came against Ryuzaki's cheek, the other at the back of his head. His fingers raked through locks of black hair, caressing his scalp. Ryuzaki failed to suppress another moan, failed to resist the urge to kiss back. Light echoed the low sound.

"Ohh…" Ryuzaki's back arched inward. He tilted his head, and Light kissed back down the length of his neck, again, murmuring indistinct words of passion between puckered lips. Besides the sound of the piano melody, the entire room was silent, with the exception to their obscene, wet sounds of lovemaking.

"Mmmm," Light smiled inwardly.

Ryuzaki dared to glance down at his lover, who only made intimate, electrifying eye contact with his exemplary eyes.

Such a simple gesture, eye contact was.

How it made the moment even more erotic…It was remarkable.

Light licked Ryuzaki's collar bones, massaging the base of his throat.

"I don't know what's compelling me to do this to you, Ryuzaki-san. I really don't," he mustered to speak, lowly. "But, honestly…"

He straightened and took the man's face between his hands, tenderly, tilting it just slightly. His lips hovered mere centimeters above Ryuzaki's, and the smooth flesh grazed just barely. They breathed into one another, carelessly let saliva drip and the tips of tongues peck. Light gazed deep into those dark eyes, letting his own warm with to a seductive hue.

He gave a smile.

"…I don't care."

At this, their lips met.

"I love you…Ryuzaki-san."

Instantaneously, he tasted the flavor of mint-chocolate and sugar.

The taste was intoxicating.

Light thrusted his tongue deep within Ryuzaki's mouth, listening the pants of his lover quaver between frequently released moans. Their lips compressed and released, compressed and released, tongues never ceasing their wild, massaging movements. The sugar that tainted Ryuzaki's lips flowed into Light's mouth, and although the taste was one to yearn for, even it failed to suppress his hunger for more of this man. He kissed rougher, wetter, sloppier…Completely eating this man away. Ryuzaki bucked hard against the wall with a muffled moan, and desperately broke for air.

Light would not allow.

He clamped his mouth to Ryuzaki's.

They moaned.

"Mmm…Uhnnn'…" Light was crooning, pressing himself into the man. "Uhnnn…"

"L-L…L-Light-kun…"

Light's meticulous hands cradled the underside of Ryuzaki's jaw, coaxing him to open wide. Their tongues pressed and massaged in a hungry fashion, and low, fervent groans were accompanied by outstretching hands. Ryuzaki even whimpered, overwhelmed by an unexplainable, and never experienced, wave of passion. His eager hands reached for the belt of Light's trousers, forcing it undone – notch by notch – with quavering fingers.

Light smiled inwardly and did the honor of slipping out of his pants with sways of his hips, letting his most intimate parts rub against Ryuzaki's. He nodded.

"Yes…Yes…"

The dark trousers slipped to the floor.

Light laughed quietly. "That's right," he murmured to him. Never separating their mouths, he started to unbutton his own jacket and white, dress shirt, carelessly letting both garments slip from his torso and onto the tile. "Don't hold back…" He pulled away to look into his love's eyes, and with a kiss to his cheek, he whispered, "Take it off."

"Y-Yes," the breath in reply. There came the sound of a belt whipping undone, legs shuffling out of pants, slipping down…

Ryuzaki's pants fell.

"Yes," Light breathed again.

Practically naked before each other, there came a compelling rush of delight through their systems, an unaccountable wave of pleasure and desire that possessed each of their very beings.

They lost all forms of sanity.

They became overtaken. Overwhelmed in love.

In one compulsive motion, Ryuzaki leaned his form into Light's, so much that the latter stooped to the flooring. The possible condition of the bathroom tile was ignored, and Light let himself grow lax on his back. They embraced.

"I love you, Ryuzaki…I love you."

Ryuzaki kissed him deeply, hungrily, several times. "And I, you, Light-kun."

They smiled inwardly.

Light opened his mouth wide.

Ryuzaki did not think twice to this generous offer.

Saliva and breath was exchanged messily, and wetness ran from the corner of Light's mouth. Ryuzaki brought his tongue to it, allowing warm air to flow from his throat and tantalize the man beneath him. Light leaned his head back with a low groan. Ryuzaki smothered his throat in kisses, deeply inhaling the scent of pure masculinity that seemed to be affixed to this man's every inch of skin. Light writhed and embraced his lover even tighter, making sure there was no space between their bodies, letting their innermost parts press against one another.

Ryuzaki's heart thrummed furiously atop his chest, a furious drumbeat in harmonious sync with his own internal rhythm.

"Light-kun," he was whispering yet again. "Uhnn'…Is this really happening…"

Light slipped his hand to the back of the other's head, grasping a gentle fistful of his black hair. He brought his head to an angle and thrusted his tongue forward, moaning a noise of pleasure in reply.

"Ohh…Mmm'…Yes, Ryuzaki. Yes," he could barely speak. "D-Don't – Ahh!"

A hand slipped into the front his underwear, playing about tuffs of hair, caressing an already hardened member. Light's hand curled to a taut fist in Ryuzaki's hair. He cried a noise easily mistaken for one of pain and failed to mimic the gesture, instead only succeeding to stroke the length of one, smooth leg. He groaned, throwing his head back with a moan of passion.

"Ryuzaki-san!"

"Shhh…" The hand grasped Light's erected rod, starting to pump its length gently before accumulating speed and pressure. In a broken voice, Light whined, closing his eyes. His chest heaved beneath Ryuzaki's, his face a faint, red flush. He felt his love's lips against his throat, and moaned.

"_Damnit_…M-Misa and I just married, didn't we, Ryuzaki-san…I-I just got married…h-hours ago," he pushed the words between hastening breaths. "I'm _married_…" He took a glance at his wedding ring and cringed. "Oh, _damnit_, Ryuzaki-san…Ohh…Uhnn' - Why didn't you _stop_ me, Ryuzaki-san…Wh-Why not?"

Ryuzaki writhed on top of him and broke the kiss with a gentle exhale, turning his round, dark eyes over the hand that had slipped into Light's briefs. Ryuzaki started to peel away the underwear - never ceasing his thumb's stroking of the pulsating member – all while lowering his face.

"That only would be awkward, Light-kun, to disrupt the wedding because _I_ want to marry you…" He met his lover's eyes. "Don't you think, Light-kun?"

"Uhnn'…"

Light extended himself fully against the tile, watching his love with droopy eyes – the perfect expression to beckon him Ryuzaki to continue. With a tender laugh, Ryuzaki opened his mouth and set it for the head of the man's erected member, preparing, letting his hot, salivating tongue slip scale the length of the rod. He grinned at the hand that stroked the side of his face, toyed with his hair.

"Please…Continue."

With one arm remaining taut around the other man's waistline, Light brought a hand to his spine, letting his fingers trace the subtle, concave groove. He slid his hand to the man's shapely behind and slowly massaged his palm into it, venturing to sneak a finger into his briefs and tease a tiny hole. Ryuzaki shook and made a soft noise up at his love, pressing himself further into him.

"Yes, Light-kun…Yes." He swallowed. "I will."

"Ryuzaki-san…G-Go. I-I'm ready."

His mouth opened wider…

…When a door opened and shut frantically.

Both men shot their eyes in the noise's direction.

The footsteps pattered rhythmically against the tiled flooring, hurried in their frenetic pace, and soon became accompanied by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Light-kun?! Ryuzaki-san?! Is anybody in here?"

Matsuda.

There came a groan of disappointment in gentle disdain. "Let me take care of this." Ryuzaki gently broke from Light's embrace and lifted himself to his feet, running a hand through his disheveled mane of hair. He sighed. "We're in here, Matsuda."

Light's gaze rounded. "_What are you doing, Ryuzaki-san?!"_ he whispered heatedly.

From the suitable opening beneath the bathroom stall, one could easily see the dress-shoed footsteps come to a halt before the door, then turn to face it. Ryuzaki reached his hand to unlock the door. With not even a push to ease it ajar, the door swung open independently. Matsuda, dressed in the prim and proper tuxedo, stumbled backwards. His innocent, light-hued eyes drew wide.

He stammered. "R-Ryuzaki-san…Light-kun. _What are you two_ - ?!"

"Matsuda," Ryuzaki interjected gently. With a smile and hand beckoning towards his unclothed lover, he added in a low, encouraging tone, "Care to join us?"


	2. The More, The Merrier

Part Two! Haha. I had fun writing this little threesome, although I did have a little trouble with it. I've never wrote a threesome before, so I hope I did alright for my first time! Lol. You guys tell me what you think, okay?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The More, The Merrier. **

Matsuda gawked.

He froze.

An indescribable sense of disbelief bound him, enveloped him in every form of astonishment and even a little trace of disgust, as he stared. His eyes - drawn wide - fell over the couple, virtually stripped, judging by their scattered clothes amongst the tiled flooring. He could not believe he had been _unaware_ of all of this, _completely_ _naive_ to what had been going on for the last half an hour or so.

In a bathroom stall.

On the night of the reception.

On the night of Light's _wedding_.

Light had just gotten _married_.

_Then what was this?!_

Matsuda shook himself from his thoughts.

He returned to his senses.

Someone touched him.

He gasped. A hand took one of his own in a tender clutch and gently pressed their palms together, and it delicately inched him into the stall. Matsuda, furiously, flicked his gaze upward and met the slate-hued eyes of Ryuzaki, the one holding his hand.

He shuddered.

The stall locked behind him.

"Ryuzaki-san. N-No. I don't want to - "

"Matsuda. Be quiet," was the hushed, monotone reply. "Don't be so reluctant."

He pressed his palms against the hard of Matsuda's chest and eased him against the cool of the tiled, bathroom walling, letting his own set of slender hips and pelvic area lie against the other detective's. Ryuzaki kept Matsuda still beneath his weight, beneath his control, gazing steadily into his handsome face with only the trace of a smile brightening his pale, eerie complexion.

"Listen…"

Light promptly carried himself to Ryuzaki's side, hovering eager fingers by Matsuda's belt. Slowly, deliberately, the belt slipped undone, and the buttons became individually unfastened. He, then, worked at the sharp-black folds of Matsuda's tuxedo, slipping a hand between them to tug at his tie and touch at his collar. Matsuda uttered a groan and bucked his backside against and into the wall, closing his eyes as his face turned elsewhere. He braced.

"Ohh..."

"Promise us, Matsuda," Ryuzaki murmured, leaning his chest against the other man's, resting the side of his face against his collar. He brought his tongue at Matsuda's jawline and lapped, teasing, sending a wave of chills through the man's system. "..._Promise_, that this will remain a secret between the three of us. You won't tell anyone. You can't."

Matsuda shivered, keeping his eyes closed. "...L-Let me leave. You two can continue."

"Now, where's the fun in that, Matsuda-san..." Ryuzaki kissed. "Think about it."

Matsuda made a noise.

He couldn't escape.

His pants, dinner jacket, and dress shirt – all, together - tumbled from his frame upon being released from Light's grasp, rustling gently as they met the cool flooring in one tidy heap. A wash of cool air rushed over Matsuda's bare chest, instantaneously hardening his nipples to tight, luscious points.

And, then...a sensation.

Warm, wet, and against his chest.

Matsuda forced his eyes open and looked down.

"Light-kun…"

Light had began to kiss at one of his nipples, letting his tongue peek out and massage its slippery form against the hard of his chest. The younger detective puckered his lips, ever-so-beautifully, ever-so-gently, to plant a tender kiss. He suckled softly.

Matsuda moaned.

"Ahhh..._Please_. Light-kun," he begged. "This isn't like you."

Light chuckled lowly. He met Matsuda's eyes with an electrifying stare, gazing steadily to ensure the erotic flare his reddish-brown eyes was made clear and perceived. He said nothing, only moaned quietly with an inward smile, as he brought the smooth flesh of his lips against Matsuda's own, initiating a deep kiss. Matsuda spoke inwardly, uttered indistinct words of protest that merged with his low noises of pleasure. He found his hands at Light's six-packed abdomen, groping at the subtle folds of pure, hard muscle, feeling his body contract and ease against him.

Such a feeling, it was.

It was almost indescribably pleasurous, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Making love to the Chief's son?

It was wrong, but felt completely, so totally right.

Ryuzaki knelt at Matsuda's lower frame, situating his hands at his inner thighs. He kissed the length of one leg, and then the other, letting his lips hover and flutter softly against the smooth flesh. Slowly, gently, he tugged at the band of Matsuda's underwear, foreshadowing the yet-to-come. Matsuda writhed, absentmindedly encircling Light as if to somehow suppress his being's state of pleasure. The younger detective returned the passionate embrace with a small cry muffled in their kiss, all while his hand slipped against Matsuda's back, along the rigid texture of his spine and the subtle curve of the small of his back, against the smooth skin of his bottom...

Jackpot.

A finger sneaked inside the tiny hole of his entrance, exploring what it could of the tight, warm canal. Matsuda cried out and contracted his muscles on impulse, attempting to dull the combination of pain and passion as he furiously caressed Light's backside. Light silenced him and locked their lips, thrusting his hungry tongue out and inward. Their lovemaking became wet, sloppy, passionate, and a little obscene.

They exchanged moans.

"Ahhh! Ohhh...Light-kun," Matsuda could barely whine, feeling his body press deep into the younger detective's. "…Mmm."

Ryuzaki glanced upward. He tugged a little harder at the band of Matsuda's underwear, beckoning, wordlessly desiring. He, carelessly, let the small garment slip to the floor tile, as if it were an insignificant, worthless article of clothing.

Just something in the way of the prize.

Matsuda broke Light's kiss to gasp.

This couldn't be happening.

He moaned. "R-Ryuzaki-san. No. Pl-Please don't - "

"Quiet, Matsuda," came Ryuzaki's voice in yet another hush, although it was gentle. One hand situated at the base of Matsuda's hardened member, caressing the hot, pulsating erection as if it were a crown jewel. The other rested atop one of his thighs, thumbing across the smooth skin, preparing for the near and soon-to-be.

Even Matsuda knew what was to come.

He kissed Light harder and shut his eyes, bracing, letting a moan quake from his throat.

"Mmmmm…N-No…"

"Uhnn," Light responded.

Ryuzaki's turn.

His mouth enveloped the head of Matsuda's member, and he didn't hesitate to draw the erection deep within his mouth, venturing to slip it into his throat. He repeated the motion once, twice more, then over and over again.

Matsuda, although tense, leaned his head back and gave out a moan.

Light echoed the low sound and placed his hands at the base of Matsuda's throat, preparation for the kisses that soon smothered the rigid texture of his trachea and the furious pulse at the side of his neck. He drew in a quaking breath and sent out a moan in replace, grinding himself against the man's side.

Matsuda became overwhelmed.

Various sensations overwhelmed him – No, his _entirety_.

Light's pair of succulent, smooth lips refused to cease their work against his neck, making the matters worse by deeply massaging their smooth, moist forms against his own mouth, initiating another passionate kiss.

And – _oh_ – Ryuzaki…

Expertly making love to his member, as if the erection was not intense enough. Matsuda felt himself shaking, felt his knees quiver and give out. He slipped onto the tile, onto his back. His eyelids fell open.

"Ohh…"

"You're doing just fine, Matsuda," Light spoke softly, kissing once more.

Matsuda dared and, through his blurred vision, he took a glance up at the younger detective, noting the erotic smirk electrifying his glorious features. He watched his own hand raise to rake through Light's brunette mane, to caress his scalp and take a gentle fistful of strands of brown hair. Light, on all fours, lowered his mouth over Matsuda's stomach and kissed, slipping his tongue into and against the subtle groove of a bellybutton.

Ryuzaki, with a hand caressing Matsuda's hardened member, leaned over to kiss Light against the cheek. The younger detective spared a moment to return the affection gesture before returning to the man below him, on the floor. Matsuda propped himself on his elbows. He locked his mouth with Ryuzaki's.

His mouth exploded with flavor.

Chocolate, mint…He was sweet, he was tangy…

He was addicting.

Light eased his face by Ryuzaki's, attempting to join the kiss. Matsuda released a lengthy, low noise of pleasure, struggling to handle both pairs of mouths fighting to dominate his own. The kiss was something truly passionate, something sloppy, wet, deep – a furious, hungry battle of tongues, all massaging against one another as saliva became messily exchanged in the process. Hands forced themselves against Matsuda's bare-chested form, groping in attempt to contain themselves in such a pleasurous act of love. Moans were echoed and groans became replied to.

It was all so overwhelming.

But, it was over yet.

In fact, it had only began.

But, already, Matsuda felt overtaken – possessed by someone who so deeply yearned for more. He wanted more of Ryuzaki. More of Light.

This wasn't like him at all.

He broke the kiss and cried out, panting, "Someone…Enter me. N-Now."

Did he really say that?

Someone's hands were at his sides, rotating his passion-shuddering, unclothed form onto his hands and knees. The bathroom stall fell to a hush, with the exception to the various piano melodies ever-present, emitted from the ceiling's speakers. Heavy, uneven panting, off-and-on moans, and shifting bodies were, all, also exceptions. At his entrance, Matsuda felt the head of someone's member prodding against his skin, preparing to enter.

"Brace yourself, Matsuda."

It was Ryuzaki.

"Uhnn…"

Light slipped himself beneath Matsuda's form, graciously encircling the man's waistline with a tight embrace of his legs. He wrapped his arms about the circumference of Matsuda's neckline and collar, chuckling tenderly. Ryuzaki took this as a cue for him to act, and he thrusted his member inward with a quick lunge of his hips.

Matsuda cried out. "Ahhhh!"

Light shushed him, leaning up to clamp his mouth over the other man's, inducing yet another passionate kiss. Matsuda furrowed his brow with a gentle cringe of his features, uttering delicate moans with every precise pump Ryuzaki stimulated, with every massage of his tongue Light initiated.

Such…pleasure.

The atmosphere became enveloped in their sounds of lovemaking.

With liquid grace, and his ever-present poise, Light rotated himself beneath Matsuda, unwrapping his legs from their encircled coil around the other detective's waistline. He brought his face beneath Matsuda's hardened member and the lower portion of his body by the man's face, lifting his hands to first caress the throbbing erection before his eager, reddish-brown gaze. His legs came around Matsuda's neck.

Light leaned up, only slightly, and began to suckle the pulsating organ, savoring the taste of smooth flesh slipping against his tongue, gliding the erection towards his throat. Light closed his eyes and moaned, making his actions more deliberate, and slightly faster. Ryuzaki, too, pumped quicker. Matsuda's form shuddered.

God, was this Heaven?

The climax was nigh.

Matsuda cried out. "R-Ryuzaki-san…L-Light-kun. I-I'm going to…Ohh!"

He released.

Light let the warm liquid flow freely into his awaiting mouth and slip into his throat upon becoming swallowed, all before he proceeded to clean the head of Matsuda's member with his tongue. Matsuda's chest heaved and his heart refused to decelerate. His noises of pleasure hushed, slowly, but nevertheless. Ryuzaki slipped his member from Matsuda's entrance, leaving a trail of fluid, but Light kept on. Matsuda forced another stream of release from his member and shivered, quaking onto his elbows.

Light moaned. "Yes…Ohh."

And then, a sound.

A door opened, footsteps pattered…

Déjà vu, much?

"Light! Ryuzaki! Matsuda?! Where are you?!"

Matsuda gasped. "Shit! It's the Chief."

Light widened his eyes. He forced himself from beneath Matsuda and scrambled for his clothes, struggling to decipher which set of garments were his in the heap of virtually-identical dress attire. He licked his lips clean of any sign of release and wiped his mouth with a hand, starting to slip on his shirt. His quaking fingers worked at his tie and buttons.

"I'm coming, Tou-san," he called. "Sorry."

"Light?! Where is Ryuzaki…a-and Matsuda?"

Light stammered. "…I-I believe they left for an errand."

"An errand?"

"Yes. A gift for Misa or something."

"Oh." A pause. "…Are you okay, Light?"

"I'm fine, Tou-san. Just a stomachache."

"Right."

"I'll be there soon."

Again, the door opened and shut. The footsteps faded to nothing.

Matsuda gave an exasperated sigh as he lifted himself to his proper stature, leaning over to slip into his underwear. "I can't believe any of this," he thought aloud. "You lied to your father, Light-kun. And you practically committed adultery on Misa-Misa!"

Light struck a glare. He ignored the last part of the sentence. "I don't think you want _Chief_ knowing about this, Matsuda."

"Well…N-No."

"Be quiet, Matsuda," Ryuzaki interjected in gentle monotone. "I _will_ kick you."

Matsuda blinked. "…S-Sorry, Ryuzaki-san."

* * *

Ehhh, I know. Not-so-hot ending, but I hit a rough block. Dx

Respond! Sumbit a review.

Love,

Canti.


	3. No One Will Ever Know

A short, little conclusion to this fun story. Haha. Sorry, guys. No smexin' in this chapter.

But, hey, enjoy anyways!

* * *

**Chapter Three: No One Will Ever Know**

_"Alright! That's it!" _

The company amongst the dance floor all halted in motion, pausing to glance over their shoulders towards where the sudden exclamation had erupted from. Misa Amane had thrown her elegant, white-gloved hands above her head and formed a pout, demanding attention, then quickly lashing her arms down against her sides before she continued. With a huff, she crossed her arms.

"Light's been gone for almost an hour, and Misa-Misa's becoming very worried about her husband," she moped, letting her gracefully form sulk in emphasis. "I want a search-and-rescue! No one dances until my Light-o is found!"

"No need," came a calm, collected voice from beyond the crowd. "…I'm here, Misa."

"Hunh?!" Misa rounded her eyes upon hearing such a familiar voice, and she shot an eager gaze towards the entrance of the reception hall. She gasped, and let a child's glee dominate her innocent, infantile complexion. Despite the long bridal dress that she wore, she mustered to run and embrace her husband as if he had been missing for a year's time, nuzzling her head deep against his chest. Light returned the affectionate gesture and encircled his arms around her waistline to draw her close to him, all before he planted a small kiss on top of her head and cheek, trying to maintain a completely innocent, loving visage.

Misa giggled up at him.

"Light," she said his name in singsong. "I was so worried about you. Misa thought she had lost her husband on the night of their wedding!"

"I'm sorry, Misa," he apologized softly, flicking his gaze upward as the music started again. "…I got a little tied in a conversation."

Misa smiled. "Oh. Don't worry, Light." She grasped his hand and giggled again, pulling him towards the dance floor. "I'll request a nice, _slow_ song for us to dance to. You can put you're your arms around me again, and we can stare into each other's eyes. How's that sound?" She laughed.

Light gave a quiet sigh, but forced a smile. "Fantastic, Misa."

* * *

"Ohh. I feel so guilty, Ryuzaki-san," Matsuda murmured into his glass of wine, staring at the scarlet-hued liquid, swirling it around the cup. "…I'm so ashamed of myself. What was I thinking?!"

Ryuzaki didn't seem to hear his whines and complaints. His gaze had fallen over the assortment of so many various, succulent, _gourmet_ desserts, and he focused on one particular treat – a platter of vanilla-frosted cake, with delicate, little swirls and tiny flowers to decorate. He brought his thumb to his bottom lip and uttered a sound of desire, slowly reaching out to pluck the plate from the multitude of desserts. He scooped up some of its creamy, white icing and stuck his finger in his mouth. He hummed.

"Delicious…"

Matsuda was still blabbering. "How could I let this happen?! I-I must have had too much wine…" He quickly sat the glass down at a nearby table and buried his face in his hands. "I'm so stupid, Ryuzaki-san. What everyone says is true."

Ryuzaki ate a piece of cake. "I know you enjoyed that, Matsuda. Don't try to hide it."

Matsuda widened his eyes. "Huh?! N-No. I-I…" He stammered.

Ryuzaki looked at him. "It was obvious."

"…Y-You wouldn't let me leave!"

"You _barely_ resisted."

Matsuda looked away. "…W-Well."

"Just keep it a secret, like I told you," Ryuzaki told him. He smiled. "And no one will ever know."

* * *

Haha. Please review.


End file.
